


Sticky Sweet

by twinkylukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ashton's kind of creepy, Barebacking, Bottom Luke, Dom Ashton Irwin, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Horny Ashton Irwin, Lashton - Freeform, Luke is a Tease, Lukes aSS, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sub Luke, Top Ashton Irwin, help me tag im shit at writing but hmmm, i hate my writing, kind of, this is kind of my aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Ashton and Luke are roommates. Ashton really likes Luke.





	Sticky Sweet

All Ashton could smell was the scent of peaches for miles. He was out on the veranda. His feet were propped up, and he had a fresh mug of coffee waiting beside his newspaper. It was dawn. The sun's amber light graced the entire backyard as it rose from its hiding place behind the trees. The peach smell, though thick, was wonderful. It gave Ashton a nostalgic feeling. He remembered eating peaches on that very patio with an open book in his hands. 

Ashton was pleased to see that the wonderful smell was coming from a pile of wet curls sticking to the neck of Luke Hemmings. Luke was humming lowly, newly showered and flushed a lovely pink. He was wearing a thin, white t-shirt that fell off his right shoulder. It exposed the freckles upon his shoulder blades. He looked hydrated, well-rested, _beautiful._

Luke's sweet scent was the strongest when he sat across from Ashton at the small, breakfast table. It swirled through the morning air and into Ashton's nostrils. He smelled like a forest in Northern Italy. 

"No coffee for me?" Luke asked. His voice was gentle.

"There's some left in the pot," Ashton chuckled. Luke gave him a whiny look and pouted. 

"I can't be bothered to go get it," He reached for Ashton's mug.

"Too bad," Ashton teased. Luke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Ashton looked at Luke, and he noticed all the freckles upon his upturned nose. His eyes traced the curves of his lips, each symmetrical like of his cupid's bow. Luke had the most cherubic features. From his youthful cheeks to his calming voice, if the young man were a time of a day, he'd be the _morning._ And oh, was Ashton suddenly a _morning person._

The older man got Luke his coffee. He even put cream and sugar in it for him. When their knuckles grazed, he felt a warmth only comparable to the sun. The honeyed, nectarine smell was the strongest then. Luke's delicate ringlets were coated in the breathable fruit. How could one person be so perfect?

Luke had only been living with Ashton for two weeks. He moved in to help Ashton save some money. Of course, Ashton had a crush on the boy before, but living with him only made his attractions grow. 

See, if Ashton never let Luke move in, he would have never discovered that Luke wore panties. Sometimes, the boy would leave his door open and walk around the room in some tight lace. The first time Ashton witnessed the act, it was purely an accident. He got his very first glimpse of Luke's curvy body. His ass was like a peach, and _oh._ Ashton felt weak then. After that day, it became a habit to spy on Luke. 

Some days, Ashton could've sworn Luke knew what he was doing. The way he bent over seemed way too menacing to be an unknowing act. 

Ashton also would have never learned how clingy Luke could be. Luke had always been the clingy friend. He would hug Ashton and kiss his cheek. He was the sweetest boy Ashton had ever met, but when they were alone, all Luke wanted to do was touch. 

If they weren't cuddling, they were playing footsie. If they couldn't hold hands, then their thighs would be touching.

It gave Ashton a headrush. Luke would crawl into Ashton's bed to avoid sleeping alone, and the older man liked to pretend they were a couple on those nights. He'd allow Luke to be the little spoon, cradling him in his arms until he fell asleep.

Once he finished his coffee, Luke wanted something sweet. His round hips shook in a circle as he walked to the kitchen. He tossed his bum in the air, searching the fridge for ice cream. 

"Ashy?" Luke huffed. 

"What, Lu?" Ashton put down his cup of coffee and newspaper. He looked in the house. Luke left the glass door to the veranda open.

"Where's the ice cream?" 

Ashton tried not to stare at Luke's ass. He was wearing tight shorts under the long t-shirt. The fabric cupped the large globes of flesh. Luke was just waiting for Ashton's touch. He wanted to press against him, take him while he stood up. 

"Bottom shelf, dear," Ashton bit his lip, gulping a little. 

"Thank you!" Luke called back to Ashton. A giant smile painted his perfect, cherried lips. Ashton wanted to drool. What would those lips look like wrapped around him?

What a perfect morning for ice cream. Luke came back with a large bowl, and he sat crisscrossed in his chair. The rising sun had found its place low in the sky. It was still very golden outside, and the air was starting to warm. 

Luke took soft bites. Well, if you could call them bites. Thick lips and a wet tongue would surround his spoon, and he would suckle the cold cream from the metal. His mouth would trap the utensil with each scoop. His lips were becoming sticky, stained white at the corners from the sweet substance. Ashton had to catch his breath. Luke was enjoying the ice cream way too much.

The summer heat was unforgiving to Ashton. It caused the ice cream to melt quickly. Each time Luke would take a spoonful, the combining temperature of his mouth and the sun would cause it to melt. Luke would make a delightful whining noise with every little drop of flavor. The peach-scented boy would just allow for the ice cream to melt. 

_DRIP_

_SUCK_

_DRIP_

Luke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ashton pinched himself to check if this were a wet dream. It wasn't. Luke was basically performing oral sex on a soft-serve. 

"I like when you call me dear," The angel said. Ashton's mouth was dry. He hadn't even noticed his erratic breathing. 

"Yeah?" Ashton's voice was rough. That was the only word he could think of. Luke's crystal eyes met his.

When Ashton looked into those puddles of cerulean, he saw mischief. He saw a glimmer of self-awareness, waiting to be caught. 

"Yes! Keep doing it. This ice cream is so good!" Luke licked up the back of his hand and then the spoon. Ashton choked; he soon found his pants to be uncomfortable. Ashton had grown unbelievably hard in his sweatpants. 

"I-I see that," Ashton whispered. Luke responded with a giggle. He even offered Ashton some of the sticky, sweet substance that caused him misery. 

+

After politely excusing himself to his bedroom, Ashton pretended as nothing happened. Of course, he remembered, and that was the first time that he was sure that Luke was intentionally teasing him.

But, Ashton would never confront his best friend. He loved him too much. They worked well together. They were great roommates. What if he messed up the relationship that they had currently?

He couldn't risk that, so he muted his moans into his pillow and came inside of his hand over and over again for nights in a row. He thought of Luke sucking ice cream off of his cock. Luke's lips were meant for sucking cock. They were perfectly pillowy and a beautiful shade of red. Ashton wanted Luke lying in his bed, wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts. Ashton wanted to see Luke freshly fucked. 

His thoughts of the peachy boy were anything but friendly, yet he was very good at keeping them hidden. (Or, as good as Luke allowed him.)

Luke was making the task extremely difficult. 

He wore his hair all frizzy and mused the way that Ashton liked it, and he was being nicer than usual. 

"Ashy..." Luke said. It came out almost sultry in Ashton's ears; he ignored the bad thoughts. 

"Yes, dear?" Ashton looked up from the oven. He was making them dinner. 

"Do you wanna go out? Drinking or something? I wanna dance," Luke giggled. He wrapped his arms around Ashton from behind and nuzzled his neck. 

"Sure, if you want. How about tomorrow? I'm off work then," Ashton tried to focus on the stir fry that he was making. Luke's breath was hitting the skin on the back of his neck. 

"I wanna get drunk together," Luke whined. He tugged Ashton by his shirt and pulled him into his embrace. He was shorter than Ashton still; he hadn't finished growing. His curls tickled the older boy's chin, and he jumped to try and force Ashton to hold him. Ashton successfully caught him. Their faces were left millimeters apart. 

"Sounds good to me," Ashton mumbled, nearly losing his entire air supply when he watched Luke's long eyelashes kiss his cheekbones.

"Oh, Ash. I'm so grateful you're my friend. I love you so much!" Luke hugged Ashton's neck. Ashton felt his heart swell. "I'm so glad we're roommates."

And yeah, Ashton was too.

+

Ashton allowed Luke only two drinks. They left him tipsy but coherent. The older man did not feel like babysitting. Ashton only took a single shot to get him going, and then they made their way to the dancefloor. 

Luke was more vocal when he had a substance flowing through his veins. He was naturally mellow, but when he started to drink, all he wanted to do was dance. Ashton nearly lost his mind.

Luke had on these impossible black pants. His body looked to be poured and melted into them. His smooth chest was exposed in a half-buttoned shirt. A little coin pendant necklace thumped against his ribcage when he moved. Underneath all of the club lights, Luke was a star. No. Luke was all of the cosmos and galaxies combined. As if the world played in slow-motion, Ashton watched the boy's head tip back with laughter or even in ecstasy. The column of his throat was so unmarked. It was calling Ashton's name.

If Luke Hemmings were Ashton's boyfriend, he would never be unhappy. Ashton knew Luke was the type to make breakfast-in-bed. He was the type to secretly want roses or a kiss in the rain. As if the club had put a spell on him, Ashton could see a future with Luke. His attraction went deeper than lust. Ashton fell in love with every version of Luke. From tipsy to sleepy. He wanted Luke to be more than just a friend, and the only thing that stood in his way was him. 

Ashton wanted to be constantly happy. He wanted a bright future, and he would never get that if he didn't lean forward and kiss the breath out of Luke. 

Maybe it was the shot. Maybe it was the existential crisis he had on the dance floor. Maybe it was because Luke had started grinding against his hip. Whatever the reason, Ashton gripped the back of Luke's neck and kissed him. 

The world went away and all Ashton could taste was peaches. 

+

The next morning, Ashton felt guilty. It was an amazing kiss. Luke was so responsive and desperate. Even though he had a minimal amount to drink, Ashton still felt like he had violated the sweet boy. He spent two hours pacing back and forth across the kitchen floor. He only stopped when his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar head of curls. 

Ashton inhaled sharply. 

"Luke, I...please don't be mad. I'm so sorry for what happened..."

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for!" Luke's sing-song voice chirped like a family of sparrows. Ashton had to refrain from melting. 

"I kissed you without permission. I just...that was wrong. I got caught up in the moment," Ashton scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Luke furrowed his brows and began to walk closer. Ashton gave him a confused look. 

"Honey, Ashy, I kissed back for a reason. You are very oblivious, aren't you?" Luke hugged Ashton and pressed his chin to the older man's buff chest. 

"I-I...what?" Ashton touched Luke's cheek. 

"You made me feel like a slut the other day when I was eating ice cream. Jeez, Ash! I like you. I'm the furthest thing from straight, and you're just so perfect," Then Luke stroked Ashton's chest. Ashton had to triple check to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. 

"You like me?" Ashton tried. It tasted sweet on his tongue. 

"I thought the kiss would do the talking for me. As I said, that's why I kissed back."

Luke Hemmings was a gem in Ashton's arms. Shy and beautiful he stood. His hair was suffocating with the peachy scent as usual, and he wore the most genuine smile Ashton had ever seen in his life. 

"Well, in that case, could I maybe kiss you again?" Ashton ran his hands down Luke's spine, reaching the small of his back before sliding back up. 

Luke answered by pressing his lips firmly to Ashton's. 

One kiss turned into a hundred. A gentle touch turned into a grope. Ashton was putty for Luke. Luke would giggle into the kiss, and Ashton's dick would respond with a twitch. The older man needed to hold something for support. He chose the plump curve of Luke's ass. The touch earned him a lip bite from Luke. 

"Mmm, Ashy," Luke's red lips were even darker and puffier than normal. The kiss had left them bruised. He looked up at Ashton with bedroom eyes. 

"What, my darling?" Ashton groaned when Luke pressed against his hard-on. Sweet friction shot through his body.

"Let's go to bed," Luke rubbed Ashton's biceps. Ashton had longed for those words since he met Luke at school. 

Ashton picked Luke up into his arms with ease, carrying him to his room. 

Getting Luke naked was a sacred task to Ashton. Each item of clothing that he pulled off was bringing him another step closer to his own personal heaven. Luke was silky, shaven. He had a soft tummy and adorable love handles. The older boy had to hold his breath when he took off the angel's pants.

Seeing Luke in panties up close was surreal. Luke's cock was leaking against the lacey fabric, and the size of his bum was causing the seams to stretch to their breaking point. Ashton fantasized about Luke finishing inside of them. How sticky they would be. He longed to make Luke cum in his panties and continue to wear them for the rest of the day. 

Ashton pressed his face to Luke's pelvis. He sniffed along his skin, soaking in each scent that Luke had to offer. Ashton hoped that he would reak of sex for the rest of the day. He wanted to go into work with the perfume of Luke's affection clinging to his body. He wanted to accidentally find Luke's panties in his pocket. 

God.

Luke pouted up above him when Ashton kissed his tummy. 

"Please, do something," Luke huffed. He wiggled out of the beautiful, lilac underwear and fell back onto Ashton's bed. Ashton crawled over him and groaned. 

"Dear god, I've dreamed of this for so long. You are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. I just want to touch and hurt you forever," Ashton mumbled. He was emotional above Luke. Luckily for him, Luke responded positively, urging the older man to become as naked as he. 

Ashton lubed his cock up slowly. He wanted it coated for Luke's hole. Luke had a pretty hole. It was pink and barely touched. The pattern of shaved skin continued there. He was ready for him.

"You're such a good boy," Ashton groaned. He circled Luke's rim, letting the sticky lube drip inside a little. 

"For you," Luke panted. His back arched in pleasure. 

When Ashton pressed inside, he saw the forests of Northern Italy again. Every cosmo lined up in his favor then. Luke was like paradise. Together, they were gods creating the earth and heavens. Venus and her mate, making love in the morning. In which, Luke was Venus and Ashton was his lover. Luke and Ashton were meant to have sex with each other. 

Ashton laced their hands. He was patient with Luke. Luke was his rose garden. He cared for him gingerly. Or, at least, it always started gingerly. 

The morning light poured in. Ashton's groans weren't as loud as Luke's song of pleasure. He raked his feet across the disheveled sheets, throwing his legs around Ashton's waist to pull him deeper at some points. 

"Oh fuck, baby boy. I've wanted you so long," Ashton whispered. The fire between them began to spread then. Luke clawed at Ashton's back to relieve tension. His body was full of sexual frustration and heat. Ashton's experienced body made him feel bliss. 

"I wanted you more... _RIGHT THERE!_ I heard you touch yourself every night. It made me feel so dirty. So powerful," Luke managed to get out between his audible moans. 

Ashton's body had never felt anything close to this. Luke was made for him. 

When Luke started to thrust back against him. When his eyes were rolling back from being fucked like a harlot. When his senses were too crowded, Ashton came inside of Luke. His thick cum dripped out of his hole and made him feel incredibly prideful. Ashton's orgasm was like a river, and Luke's was like a flower blossoming in the spring. 

Like peach blossoms in the spring, Luke's body opened with fertility. This was the renaissance of pleasure for him. He had never cum so hard. His body seized, and his breathing came out faster than if he ran a marathon. A scarlet flush painted his body. He innocently looked up at Ashton. 

"That wasn't just sex. That was a rebirth," Luke mumbled softly. 

"And now that you're reborn do you wanna get some ice cream?" Ashton chuckled. Luke giggled in response. 

"If I can suck it off your body later."

And he did.


End file.
